


S'échapper du berceau, et se perdre

by Nelja



Category: Ergo Proxy - Fandom
Genre: Dark, Gen, M/M, Mass Death, Subtext, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelque part entre l'épisode 16 et la fin, une discussion entre Raul et Daedalus sur l'horrible fiasco que fut le projet ADW. Théories sur l'univers, et un peu d'UST.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S'échapper du berceau, et se perdre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/gifts).



> Tout appartient au studio Manglobe. Attention, cette fanfic contient des spoilers jusqu'au dernier épisode, même si elle se passe quelque part entre le 16 et le 20.
> 
> Rating pour des mentions peu explicites d'expérimentation humaine et de relations sexuelles.
> 
> Ecrit pour le prompt de Mélie : Raul/Daedalus, mention possible de Daedalus/Re-l en fond - UST, discussion autour du projet ADW (toutes tes théories sont les bienvenues !).

"Sur les sujets expérimentaux, le taux de mortalité est de 90%."

Daedalus énonce ces chiffres d'une voix lointaine, sans regrets ni excuses. Il a juste un regard hautain, un peu défiant, comme pour dire que c'est Raul le responsable de ces chiffres - ces morts - et non pas lui, le responsable scientifique de l'expérience.

Il a probablement entièrement raison. C'est Raul qui a lancé le projet. L'idée est sortie de son esprit tout armée, toute meurtrière. Daedalus n'a fait que suivre ses indications, en prévenant que cela n'allait pas marcher, avec indifférence, ou parfois un sarcasme au bord des lèvres.

Raul avale sa salive. "Et les 10% restants ?" Si le taux de réussite n'est pas négligeable, il y a peut-être un espoir.

"Je me demande bien comment l'apprendre." ricane Daedalus. Les intonations douces et perverses de sa voix articulent mieux que pourraient le faire des mots, _je m'en moque, vous pas, cela vous rend si faible_. Raul lui-même n'essaie même plus de le tromper en faisant semblant de tout garder sous contrôle. Le scientifique poursuit "Ou peut-être voulez-vous qu'on les expulse du dôme, pour voir s'ils peuvent réellement y survivre plus que les quelques mois habituels, quelques années à la rigueur ?"

"Non. Qu'on les renvoie chez eux, avec la récompense promise."

"Ils pourront ainsi témoigner auprès de leurs voisins de la façon dont on les a bien traités ! Et vous aurez toujours plus de volontaires ! C'est bien pensé, quoique un peu rudimentaire."

Daedalus imite avec brio un sourire enthousiaste et innocent. Raul sent une colère familière commencer à palpiter dans ses entrailles. Daedalus peut toujours avoir cet effet sur lui, dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Ici, il pense qu'il devrait être reconnaissant. Il le distrait de la fureur qu'il devrait ressentir envers lui-même - celle que le conseil lui a léguée, par vengeance.

Il n'a forcé personne, essaie-t-il de se dire, ce sont tous des volontaires, mais sa lucidité ricane à sa propre face. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ont eu le choix. Ce sont - c'étaient, pour la plupart d'entre eux - de bons citoyens, le projet a bénéficié d'une belle dose d'annonces officielles et qui peut prétendre avoir du libre-arbitre dans cette ville ? Raul aussi peu que les autres. Il est né et a été conditionné pour être chef de la sécurité, pour protéger les habitants de Romdo.

C'est pour ça qu'il a lancé le projet ADW, et c'est pour cela qu'il en souffre.

"En ne faisant rien, nous serons tous morts à la destruction du dôme." murmure-t-il, essayant de se convaincre. "Pourtant, leurs sang est sur nos mains."

"Vraiment ?" demande Daedalus.

Il lève la main, touche la joue de Raul ; puis fait comme s'il y essuyait un sang imaginaire, d'un geste négligent. Raul éprouve un désir fulgurant de saisir les poignets du jeune homme qui se moque de lui, de l'écraser de sa force.

Et Daedalus sent probablement tout cela.

"Votre sentimentalité n'est pas du tout attachante, Directeur Général. Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant de penser que c'est toujours une bonne idée, par égards pour ceux qui ont travaillé dessus."

Pour Daedalus, Re-l Meyer compte seule. Tous les autres sont quantité négligeable, et leur mort ne fait aucune différence. Lui aussi, il est né pour cela, et Raul ne devrait même pas raisonnablement lui en vouloir. Mais la raison semble l'abandonner devant ce regard insolent. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il désire. Certainement pas que Daedalus partage ses tourments, encore moins qu'il se sente désolé pour lui, même pas qu'il cesse de le détester, seulement...

Il se demande si Daedalus veut sa mort - si cela fait une différence pour lui si Raul Creed vit ou meurt.

"C'était la seule possibilité. C'était nécessaire, pour survivre en tant qu'espèce, sans les Proxies." Il n'essaie plus de convaincre personne. Juste de briser le silence qui le tire en avant, le rapproche du moment où il plaquera Daedalus contre un mur ou le projettera à terre.

La première fois, c'était pour le surprendre, le déstabiliser. Peut-être aussi pour l'intriguer en brisant son image, l'intéresser. Même si Raul n'avait pas pensé à tout cela sur le moment. Mais en tout cas, cela avait marché, et cela avait laissé l'adolescent furieux, mais étrangement docile.

Maintenant, il ne sait plus. Daedalus se moque de sa supériorité physique, et n'a certainement jamais eu peur de lui... Et parce que, quel que soit le chemin qu'ils empruntent, il semble toujours y mener, chacun d'entre eux faisant exactement la bonne ou la mauvaise moitié des pas. C'est comme une mauvaise habitude, quelque chose qu'ils veulent et détestent tous les deux, parce que si Daedalus voulait l'éviter, il n'aurait aucune difficulté à le faire.

Si Raul voulait l'éviter, il lui suffirait de partir maintenant. Il n'a plus de questions. Mais il ne le fera pas.

Cela sort de l'utilitaire. Ce n'est pas rationnel. Mais peut-être que garder leur folie ici, entre eux deux, est le seul moyen pour ne pas s'effondrer sur tout le reste.

"Cela nous mène donc à l'autre objectif." poursuit Daedalus. Il fixe Raul d'un air provocateur. "Comptez-vous leur demander d'essayer ? Ne trouvez-vous pas cela répugnant ?"

Des scientifiques ont analysé, il y a longtemps, comment certains organes présents chez les humains étaient presque des équivalents du Womb System, mais non-fonctionnels. Presque fonctionnels. Les changements nécessaires n'étaient pas si importants. Juste très dangereux, surtout chez les femmes. Raul ne pensait que ce serait à ce point, ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il ne voulait pas croire Daedalus et ses prophéties de malheur.

L'ironie étant que si le système fonctionnait encore, s'ils avaient un Proxy, alors ils pourraient tester avec une plus grande probabilité de réussite, avec presque pas de pertes. Il est trop tard. Trop tard pour sauver les humains. Mais il faut bien essayer quand même.

"Il semble difficile d'imaginer une femme portant un enfant dans son ventre." dit Raul d'un air hésitant. En fait, l'idée même le met mal à l'aise. Elle ne lui est pas totalement étrangère, pourtant. Il y a des mythes d'origine inconnue, des légendes absurdes de naissances miraculeuse.

"Je ne parle pas que de cela."

Raul voit ce qu'il veut dire. Ces accouplements se pratiquent parfois chez les immigrants d'autres dômes, et sont considéré par les habitants de Romdeau comme un plaisir vulgaire et sordide. C'est ce qu'on leur a appris, en tout cas. Il sait qu'un petit nombre d'entre eux le pratiquent, en cachette. Mais si cela peut servir à quelque chose - à sauver le monde - c'est différent.

ADW, Aus Der Wickel. Si l'humanité pouvait sortir du berceau où on l'a reléguée, de sa dépendance aux Proxies... si elle pouvait acquérir son indépendance, créer d'autres humains sans aucun soutien énergétique ou technique... alors, cela en vaudrait la peine.

"Après la destruction du dôme, nous serons tous des émigrants." Cela arrivera. Tôt ou tard.

Et toujours le sourire moqueur de Daedalus. Il comprend pourquoi Raul parle en termes abstraits - il refuse de visualiser avant que le temps soit venu. Et le Directeur Général essaie encore une fois de lire au moins un fragment de cet esprit énigmatique. Pourquoi cet air de supériorité ? Parce qu'il arrive à y penser, parce que c'est trop loin de lui, ou trop scientifique à ses yeux, pour que ça le mette mal à l'aise ?

"Mais vous, Directeur Général," continue Daedalus, "vous avez détruit une ville, et vous êtes en train de commettre un génocide légitimé par le plus grand bien. Vous vous souciez peu de ce qui est dégoûtant ou interdit."

Et Raul réalise enfin clairement ce que Daedalus lui reproche - lui suggère - mais cette compréhension est loin d'être une victoire comme d'autres auraient pu l'être. Parce qu'il doit se poser la question. Parce qu'inexplicablement, il se retrouve incapable de nier ou de moquer ces suspiscions avant d'être certain qu'elles sont fausses. Parce que s'il part maintenant, il se sent vaincu, comme s'il avait avoué quelque chose d'humiliant, et s'il réplique par la violence, comme il le fait si souvent...

Il imagine déjà Daedalus lui répondre, d'un air hautain, "ne me touchez pas". Il n'imagine pas ce qui pourrait se passer ensuite. Et il se demande si Daedalus _veut_ qu'il craque, pour l'humilier, pour...

"Et vous ?" demande Raul. "Non, je sais déjà votre opinion sur ce qui est interdit."

L'adolescent perd un instant son expression de triomphe.

"Personne n'appliquera le projet ADW sur moi." répond-il d'un ton plus neutre. "J'entends disparaître avec le dernier Proxy de cette ville."

Raul hoche la tête. "Vous effectuerez la transformation sur moi. Quand tout le reste sera fini, cependant. Je dois le voir arriver jusqu'au bout."

Il en mourra sans doute. Ce sera son devoir d'en mourir, car il aura achevé sa tâche, et le poids de ses erreurs en deviendra trop lourd. Mais d'un autre côté, le monde sera fini, alors autant abandonner toutes les règles et tout laisser au hasard : une chance sur dix.

Daedalus a un rictus silencieux, comme si cela confirmait l'opinion peu flatteuse qu'il a de Raul.

"Vous pourrez aisément choisir de me tuer lors du processus, si vous y tenez." constate Raul sans émotion particulière.

"Je ne vous accorderai pas cela !" s'exclame Daedalus ; ces mots semblent plus spontanés, plus honnêtes et naturels, que tout le reste de cette conversation.

"Bien sûr."

Depuis le début, entre Daedalus et lui, ils mesurent qui réussira à capturer l'autre dans un filet de manipulation cruelle. D'une façon qui a fini par compter autant que ce qu'ils ont à accomplir, ce pour quoi ils sont nés. Ils savent qu'il n'est pas question de s'enfuir.

Daedalus a un sourire en coin, que Raul voudrait arracher de sa bouche. Et bien que cela ne soit pas prédéterminé, cela n'a rien à voir avec ce que les agitateurs appellent liberté, au contraire.

Il n'est pas question de s'arrêter.


End file.
